


To Have And To Hold

by Fledhyris



Series: Metaverse - Towards Gaia [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam Winchester, Collared Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pre-Slash, Reluctant Dom, Sub Dean Winchester, as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Bound Verse. Early stages of Dean being collared to his brother. How they both feel about this unusual relationship, seen from Dean's perspective.





	To Have And To Hold

The feeling runs through him in an endless high, like cleansing water rushing along a canyon after rain, like soaring through the clouds on angelic wings – if he didn’t know that most angels are dicks, about the furthest thing from this place of inner peace and sanctuary. 

If Sam could only understand, maybe he’d be happier. He hates to put this on his little brother, but what choice do they have? It’s either Sam, or plunging back down the breakneck spiral of fraying emotions until he goes mad, or dies. Such a thin, implacable divide between order and chaos; a strip of leather, a promise, binding them both. 

He tries to show Sam in the only way he can, putting his heart and soul into obedience. Sam, for his part, tries to be gentle, not understanding that he could do anything to Dean, as long as it’s founded in love.

**Author's Note:**

> _You been hurt and you're all cried out you say_   
>  _You walk down the street pushin' people outta your way_   
>  _You packed your bags and all alone you wanna ride_   
>  _You don't want nothin', don't need no one by your side_   
>  _You're walkin' tough baby, but you're walkin' blind_   
>  _To the ties that bind._   
>  _\- The Ties That Bind, Bruce Springsteen_


End file.
